Sweet Like Chocolate
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: With the amount of sweets he consumed most regularly, was it really such a surprise he tasted so sweet?


Sweet Like Chocolate

Swaying his hips in an alluring fashion, Ryuichi bounced around the stage, dressed in probably the most skimpy and skin-tight outfit he'd been able to dig from his closet. The crowd went wild as he belted out song after song, singing his heart out with an enthusiastic expression. Singing was the only time he truly felt himself, when he could be serious, but have fun at the same time. Then again, it was also the only time _he_ paid any attention to the brunette vocalist. It wasn't to say Tohma ignored him, it was quite the reverse. The man was constantly taking care of him and seeing to his needs, but he never paid much attention to him during those times, but on stage, his eyes were glued to Ryuichi.

The thought alone made the male smile and he bounded over to Tohma's side, the male playing the keyboard with such keen thought that he didn't notice Ryuichi until the male ground their hips together playfully, winking brightly and pressing a kiss to Tohma's cheek when the song slowed enough for him to do so. Tohma wouldn't think anything of it anyway, it was something they did constantly and it made the entire crowd scream for more.

By the time the concert was over, Ryuichi waved and said his goodbyes to his fans before slouching into a couch backstage, whining to Noriko insistently, "Wah~! But I need candy…" He pouted, the female sighing and glancing up as Tohma entered, nodding and murmuring under his breath, Noriko smiling, "Ryu-Chan, Tohma-Kun will take good care of you, right?" She smiled, Ryuichi's eyes lighting up happily, "Candy and Tohma-Kun? Kumagoru agrees that's very fun!" He announced with a vigorous nod, hugging the stuffed rabbit to his chest as Noriko left, Ryuichi rolling onto his stomach.

"Ah-, Tohma?" He hummed, picking himself off the couch, "You brought candy, right?" He piped up, Ryuichi's eyes seeming to tear up slightly at the thought that the other had forgotten that important fact, though he perked up at the sight of a bag of candies. "Of course, Ryuichi," Tohma smiled, ruffling the brunette's hair with a soft laugh as Ryuichi seized the bag enthusiastically, Tohma striding and sitting on the couch, Ryuichi picking a few candies out of the bag and placing them in his mouth happily.

For a moment he seemed content with this, but soon began to miss the attention and pounced himself toward Tohma, settling in the male's lap casually, humming softly. "Eh-Tohma wants Candy?" He questioned, Tohma glancing up with a light smile, "Don't mind me, Ryuichi-Kun, you enjoy your candy," He nodded, Ryuichi inclining his head, "Ah-But candy isn't as fun if you can't share it," He insisted, Tohma sighing dejectedly, he could never do anything that disappointed the other male and finally nodded, "If you insist," He nodded, his eyes watching Ryuichi suck at the candy in his mouth.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Tohma caught Ryuichi's chin between his forefinger and thumb, inspecting him for a moment. "Forgive me, Ryuichi," He murmured quietly, a slight smirk at his lips before he closed the distance between their lips, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth and spreading the taste of candy between both their mouths, only slightly surprised as Ryuichi uttered a meek moan into his mouth, but didn't pull back until the last second, struggling for breath.

"Tohma must like candy a lot too," Ryuichi decided, much to Tohma's amusement, fishing a chocolate out of the bag and placing it enticingly between his lips, "Does Tohma like chocolate too?" Ryuichi questioned in what Tohma would usually speculate as an innocent manner, but there was definitely an underlying tone toward it. "I think I do," Tohma responded, catching his lips once more, his arms resting around Ryuichi's waist and sucking at the others chocolate coated tongue until both their lips were smothered in the sweet tasting substance.

"Wha-Tohma!" Ryuichi protested, breaking the kiss as Tohma ground their hips together, "What were you thinking?" He asked in disbelief, Tohma raising a brow, "Kumagoru can definitely not see this!" Ryuichi huffed firmly, reaching and placing a cushion over the stuffed rabbits hair, Tohma chuckling lightly. "You're right, Ryuichi-Kun. I must not have been thinking," He agreed, barely able to make more words as Ryuichi eagerly brought their lips back together, his fingers threading through the blonde hair, Tohma's hat discarded to once side as Tohma's hands slid themselves up Ryuichi's shirt, stroking his spine gently.

He had to admit. Candy wasn't as bad as it could have been.


End file.
